<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elysian by JesslynKR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326758">Elysian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR'>JesslynKR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ORβIT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Gen, Late at Night, No Beta—We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam sudah larut ketika Shunya mengerjakan lukisan barunya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elysian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Orβit © Dream Passport</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanvas putih di hadapannya masih kosong, tanpa noda. Kontras dengan palet cat di dekatnya yang mulai ditumpahi berbagai warna—entah apa jadinya nanti.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>JesslynKR Presents</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Elysian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p></p><div class="e-content">
  <p>Osawa Shunya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jarum panjangnya menunjukkan ke angka sepuluh sementara jarum pendeknya tepat di angka sebelas. Di luar sana, hari sudah gelap. Namun barangkali Tokyo belum mati jam segini.</p>
  <p>Shunya menoleh ke arah kasurnya. Sosok Uehara Jun mendengkur dengan nyaman di atasnya, membuat Shunya geleng-geleng kepala. <em>Kalau begini, aku tidur di mana nanti?</em> Begitu mungkin batin Shunya, tetapi ya sudahlah. Toh belum tentu malam ini ia akan tidur juga.</p>
  <p>Shunya mencampur dua warna di atas paletnya, lalu menggoreskannya di atas kanvas. Barangkali di sini hanya ia yang masih terjaga. Tomoaki yang disiplin pasti sudah tidur. Yugo mungkin saja belum—belakangan ia tak tidur karena tugas dari kampusnya—atau mungkin dia memilih tidur saja? Daripada nantinya malah tumbang. Yoondong, Heecheon, dan Younghoon jelas terpisah negara, namun Shunya pikir mereka mungkin sudah tertidur juga.</p>
  <p>Jadilah Shunya menuangkan isi khayalannya di atas kanvas sendirian. Gores sana, gores sini. Menimpa dengan warna lain, sembari memikirkan warna apa yang seharusnya ia tambahkan setelah ini. Shunya bukan orang yang saklek untuk urusan seni seperti ini. Mau ada kesalahan juga pastinya bisa diakali dengan ditimpa warna lain.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Lagipula, mubazir kanvasnya kalau ia menggambar ulang ke kanvas lain yang kosong.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Tangan Shunya masih bekerja ditemani detik jam dan dengkuran Jun—anak itu memang sesukanya saja tidur di mana saja, tak betah punya kamar sendiri katanya. Shunya tidak terlihat mengantuk, atau mungkin inspirasinya tengah <em>berlari</em> di larut malam begini? Entah, yang jelas ia tidak mau tidur sebelum lukisan ini selesai.</p>
  <p>Ia mengerjapkan matanya begitu melihat hasil karyanya. Cantik, begitu cantik. Gradasi warnanya begitu lembut sampai batasnya tidak terasa sama sekali. Shunya menggambar dua balerina di kanvasnya dengan begitu anggun, seakan-akan ia pernah menonton pertunjukan balet betulan.</p>
  <p>Shunya menghela napas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam.</p>
  <p>Besok, yang lain pasti akan segera melihatnya. Mungkin Yugo akan berdecak sebentar lalu mengacungkan jempolnya, Jun barangkali akan mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa, dan Tomoaki akan tersenyum tulus sambil memujinya.</p>
  <p>Ya sudahlah. Sesuka mereka saja, toh Shunya paham betul watak mereka masing-masing.</p>
  <p>Kanvas dan penyangganya ditaruh ke tempat yang aman sembari menunggu kering. Palet dan kuasnya ia letakkan di atas meja, besok baru akan ia cuci. Ia menguap sejenak, lalu beranjak ke atas kasurnya dan menggeser sedikit tubuh Jun—besok coba deh suruh dia numpang ke kamar Yoondong saja.</p>
  <p>Dengan itu, Shunya mematikan lampu seraya berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Selamat malam.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="modal">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>-End-</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elysian (adj.): Beautiful or creative; divinely inspired; peaceful and perfect</p><p>Don't forget to watch MV Orβit — UNIVERSE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>